Remember the Good Ol' Days
by Thinkykaleidoscope
Summary: Everything is normal in the Smash Mansion, that is, until the next shipment of brawlers arrives. But, new smashers means new drama in the Smash Mansion! People start panicking, not knowing if they'll stay or not. Some people start to act strange, some even fall in love, some gain new enemies. Rated T for language, violence, and some suggestive themes later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**It is my first fan fiction, and if this one does well, not my last. Please read and review; criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day in the Smash Mansion, well, as peaceful as it gets.

Zelda's POV

"Toon Link; no shooting arrows in the house!" Zelda said in an almost motherly yet scornful tone.

He jumped onto the counter, Ness and Popo following, onto Kirby's head, from one arm of the couch to the other, and through the open window. He stuck out his tongue, shooting an arrow aimlessly, nearly missing Peach in the kitchen. The trio ran through the courtyard and to the gates. Ness threw them open and they ran out into the town.

"You are going to be in big trouble when you get home!" Zelda hollered from the door to the mansion. In the distance, she heard them laughing.

"What are we ever going to do?" She placed a hand on her forehead, too stressed to think about it.

Zelda was like a mother to the children of the Smash universe. She cooked, cleaned their rooms, planned birthday parties, and even told stories to them. As much as she enjoyed this, it made her schedule very tight, juggling her royal duties of Hyrule and her duties of the Smash realm. The situation could be worse, right?

Yes, it can. As the next tournament arrives, so do its new competitors. She was in charge of sending out letters to everyone who applied and making sure it said the right thing, like if they were accepted or not. Hey, that's the life of a princess.

Ness' POV

"Good one, Toon!" Popo cheered.

You see, the boys had just pulled one of their novelty pranks. This time, Marth was the victim. Toon Link had bombarded him with so many arrows that he was stuck to the wall. Then, Ness caught his 'precious' hair on fire. This in turn was the worst of things because Marth was just tall enough to let the flames lick the ceiling. The ceiling caught on fire, thus they were caught in the act. Popo had gone along for the ride; he always did.

Ness tried to convince Lucas to join them on various occasions, but Lucas was, to say it politely, a chicken. What made this more apparent was the fact that Lucas preferred to play with the Pokemon rather than other people. Ness didn't mind though, he preferred not to bring along something to get in the way.

"What to do now?" Ness wondered.

"Why not eat some donuts; that solves every problem?" Toon Link yelled accidently.

"Sure!" Ness commented.

"I don't know. I just had a pretty big lunch, so-." Popo added.

"You're loss, but we don't need an hour explanation." Toon Link said with exasperation.

"I'm going to sit right here while you guys do that." He plopped down on a nearby bench.

The two boys walked over to a stand, Toon Link pulling out his leather wallet.

"Hey boys! What can I get for you?" A Hammer Bro asked, smiling at them.

"I would like that donut." Toon Link pressed his face to the glass, pointing at a jelly donut that looked like a mushroom power-up.

"And you?"

"I want-." Ness suddenly was rained down on by ice-cold water.

"He'll take a towel." Lucas laughed after hopping down from atop the stand.

"I would beat you to a pulp if you weren't my friend." He glared at said friend. "I'll take a blueberry muffin please."

The Hammer Bro passed the boys their treats over the counter. Toon Link gave him eight coins and then joined Popo. As they were walking over to the bench, Ness pushed Lucas into the fountain.

"Much better."

Sonic's POV

Sonic had been in the plaza where the boys were, talking with Falco and Pokémon Trainer. All of them were laughing at the kids. Such a nice day was great for pranking, so the children celebrating the wonderful weather with jokes was entertaining.

"Has there ever been a day where those boys haven't been mischievous?" Sonic wondered.

"How would I know? I've only been here as long as you have." Red replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not likely; those kids are always up to no good. But who cares as long as it's funny." Falco commented. "Hey, have you read the newspaper lately? Did you see some of the people that were accepted? It is absurd! Some of these people are utterly useless!"

"No, who?" Sonic leaned way over to look at the paper Falco was holding.

"Charizard… but he's taking your place Red. Sorry, mate."

"I chose not to join this year. Last year was so tiring. Plus, I have more Pokemon to catch for Prof. Oak."

"Well, I haven't even bothered to reapply, so who knows if I'll make the final cut. Hey, Mega Man is coming! He's not even from around here!"

"Neither am I nor Snake. Got a problem with it?" Sonic glared at his bird friend.

"No, I just… think it is surprising to have another person coming from somewhere else." He gulped.

"Sure, sure."

The three heard a faint beeping sound. They looked around in confusion. Red checked under the bench.

_3…2…1…_

The bench, along with the brawlers, was blown from their place, scattering across the plaza.

"What in the name of Andross was that?" Falco yelled. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Don't be such an asshole, bird boy." Snake popped out from behind nowhere.

"You didn't have to destroy the bench! Besides, don't you have better things to do than eavesdrop, like hide in dark corners or bother someone else?" Sonic said, rubbing the back of his now aching head.

"…"

Literally, in the blink of an eye Snake disappeared.

Snake's POV

He returned to the mansion, still pandemonium persisted in the living room. Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and King Dedede were having a heated discussion about some anime they were currently watching. Peach was talking with Zelda about an upcoming birthday while Peach was cooking. Kirby was playing with Jigglypuff, Squirtle, and some Pikmin. Link, Ike, and Marth were comparing swords and their skills, with Pit being the judge.

The living room was always filled with people. This is why it was the hot spot for gossip. Pikachu, being so cute and 'innocent', was jumping around, listening to conversations and hastily writing in his little notepad. Pikachu had started a gossip column in the Smash newspaper years ago, and it had been a hit from the beginning.

As Pikachu dashed over Snake's feet, he picked the creature up by tail.

"Hey, put me down!" He squealed.

"Who you writing about this time?"

"None of your business!"

He snatched the notepad from his paws and began to read it over. Nothing was very interesting to him so he handed it back. "You should get a new hobby."

"You should too, besides stalking people!" Pikachu dashed off.

Since he obviously wasn't wanted, he decided to head back to his room. Along the way, he passed Lucario and Sheik, who were surprisingly good friends.

"Hey, do you want to join us? We are going to go watch a match or two." Sheik asked abruptly.

"It couldn't kill me."

"Unless you're in the match." Sheik joked.

The three went down to the theatre styled room, taking spots at the top row. The current match was between Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, and Samus at the Bridge of Elden. It was a stock battle, Mario with two, Diddy with one, and Meta Knight and Samus with four. Mario may have had experience, but he was a little worn down, not to mention he had already had twelve matches this week. Diddy Kong certainly could use some training compared to many of the brawlers, but he was a kid. Meta Knight was just a natural badass with one of the most repetitive attacks in the entire roster of characters. Samus did kill aliens for a living and she was one of the original brawlers, so it was completely natural for her to be stronger than a lot of the others.

As the battle commenced, the most respected and loved object came into play, the Smash ball. All players went for it, except Diddy Kong, who had died in the last two minutes. Mario must have punched it at least ten times before Meta Knight collected its energy with one hit. Samus barely avoided being killed with the swish of Meta Knight's surprisingly lethal cape. Mario, on the other hand, was hit and sent flying off the stage. While Meta Knight waited for Mario to respawn, Samus kicked him and he flew off the stage, already having 103% damage. Mario managed to land a few hits on Samus before Meta Knight did the same to him.

After a while, Mario was finally out of the match. Meta Knight had one stock left; Samus had two. Now the fight was really on. The two dodged and hit, and hit and dodged, over and over again. After some time passed, the three viewers stopped paying attention.

"So, how have you been?" Lucario asked to break the silence.

"Zelda has been all romantic and stuff lately, and since I am still 'connected' to her, I have to listen to it all day. It is so obnoxious!" Sheik replied.

Luigi and Donkey Kong, who were in the bottom row, turned around at the outburst.

"Why don't you get a girl friend and terrorize Zelda back?" Snake commented.

"This place is a sausage fest! What are you talking about 'get a girl friend'? Zelda is my other half, Peach is dating Mario and Bowser, and Samus would snap my neck if I even suggested the thought!"

"Mario and Bowser? You don't believe the princess is loyal to Mario?" Lucario seemed confused.

"No one gets kidnapped over one hundred times in twenty-five years; isn't that obvious? Besides, where else do all the Koopa Kids come from?"

"Why don't you tell Pikachu about your theory. I'm pretty sure he could confirm it." Snake suggested.

"True that."

"Did you hear my dear friend Rosaline is arriving here tomorrow for the Smash?" Peach ran in almost on cue.

"No. Why, pray tell, is this important?" Sheik slouched and looked at the frilly princess.

"It means you won't be so alone, mister. Plus, it means I'm back in business!"

"Business? What business?" Lucario tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"You know, match making and all that."

"No we didn't know. Until know, that is." Snake shrugged his shoulders.

Pikachu jumped up on top of a chair with a pen and paper. "Think you could keep me informed of your success princess?"

"Oh, alright. Anything for you, sweetie." She patted the yellow mouse Pokémon on the head.

"The cake is burning!" Zelda dashed in, slightly out of breath.

"Not the cake!" The two ran back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. And a friendly person posted a list of all the newcomers. I am very aware there are more than the ones I listed, but I will slowly introduce them later. Anyways, please read and review.**

Peach's POV

She pulled the cake out of the oven and almost dropped it, forgetting to put on oven mittens. Once she put the cake on the counter, she shook her hands wildly. She had made the cake for Master Hand, who would be returning to the Smash mansion with some of the newcomers. This was only the first layer of many for the cake. Zelda sat back down at the kitchen's island.

"Why didn't you pull the cake out of the oven yourself?"

"Too busy." Zelda replied blandly.

"With what?"

"Planning."

"Planning what?"

"All the rooms have to be finished and furnished by six o'clock tomorrow. I am still finding decorations for the welcoming party. I am trying to find a time to have the ceremony, and-."

"You haven't planned the time for the ceremony? But that's the most important thing!"

"I know, but so many of the brawlers have busy schedules, some haven't even returned for the next tournament. I don't know what to do! I also have many things I have to plan with Hyrule so they know that I won't be back for a while and neither will Link."

"It's okay! I'll plan the party and get the decorations. You take care of the ceremony and your royal duties."

"Thank you." The Hyrulian princess went off to somewhere more quiet.

The doors to the mansion flew open, startling many people.

"I'm back! Welcome to the mansion fellow brawlers!" Master Hand announced unexpectedly.

"What?" Almost all the brawlers said in unison.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Fox McCloud said in astonishment.

"Yes, but I couldn't help but surprise all my lovely friends and enemies with my new friends and enemies. Plus, they were all so eager."

"But we're not ready yet!" Peach yelled.

"Ready for what?"

"The surprise party! You ruined it!"

"Oh, sorry. Well, now it will just be a party. Anyways, I would like to have all you gather round to meet your new opponents." Master Hand snapped and everyone appeared in the living room. "Better. First off, I would like you to meet Wii Fitness Trainer!"

A pale woman wearing yoga pants and an ice blue tank top did a cartwheel to enter. She waved and stepped off to the side.

"Next, we have Lil' Mac!"

A very short boxer came in wearing a black shirt and green shorts with boxing gloves to match. He did a few signature punches and then moved next to Wii Fit Trainer.

"Next is a sort of odd one compared to the rest of us brawlers. Anyways, Mega Man!"

Mega Man plainly strolled in waving and wearing a kind smile. The instant he came in he saw the founders. He dashed to in front of Samus and his eyes turned to hearts.

"You are the most beautiful robot I've ever seen! I'm Mega Man."

She sighed and took off her helmet. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Samus."

"You're not a robot? Oh, I-I'm really sorry." He shuffled his feet.

"It's fine. I get that a lot."

He went over to the other newcomers.

"Rosaline and Luma!"

The finely dressed princess entered with the star creature by her side. From the crowd, Kirby stared at what would become his new best friend. She generously waved at Peach and met with the others.

"The last one I brought back, Villager!"

The boy came in, a butterfly net in his hand. He foolishly chased nothing until reaching the group.

"That is all for now, so go on and say hi, and make them feel at home!" Master Hand said, closing the doors to the mansion.

Peach dashed over to Rosaline, Kirby behind her. Kirby grabbed on to what would be Luma's hands and spun around. Instantaneously, they were friends. Peach hugged Rosalina and stepped back to observe her, taking note of every detail.

"Oh, how long it has been since we last met!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. Much time indeed." The other replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You will surely love it here! I will show you around and we can meet some of my friends." She took Rosaline's hand and ran over to Zelda, who was kindly greeting Villager.

"Zelda, I want you to meet Rosaline."

Zelda turned to look at them. "How nice it is to meet you Rosaline."

"My honor, princess of Hyrule."

"I see you know me more than I do you. Why don't I show you your room and we can talk along the way?" Zelda motioned towards the dorms and Rosaline followed.

"Wait for me!" Peach ran after the girls.

Pikachu's POV

Pikachu was moving left and right meeting new people, mainly for the gossip he could get from them. He had already written down the Mega Man incident and now he was looking for more. Nothing extremely interesting had happened lately, so this was the perfect chance to introduce the newcomers to his already famous gossip column. He could write about Lil' Mac only being half of Samus' height; but who cares about that? He could write how unprepared Zelda is for the ceremony, but Master Hand might scold him for that.

He sat down on the couch, watching people pass by. No one took notice of him. He frowned and jumped off the couch, moping back to his room. Ike picked him up and spun him around.

"Oh come on little guy, you can't be leaving just yet!"

"Nothing is going on, so I don't have anything else to do."

"Don't be so sad! Just mess around, meet some people!" He threw him into the air.

Pikachu landed on all fours instead of in Ike's arms. He scrambled off and hid inside the couch. After a nice long while, he dozed off.

Ike's POV

After many hours of chatting and making friends, it was time for dinner. Typically, everyone ate at his or her own time, but because of the newcomers, they were eating all together. Master Hand 'sat' at the head of the table, Crazy Hand parallel to him. Zelda sat next to Master Hand, her being second in command, only because no one trusted Crazy Hand in managing the house. The newcomers all sat near Master Hand followed by the founders. Then came representatives like Sonic from the Sega universe. Everyone else sat where they wanted, except Wario, he was placed at the end of the table away from most everyone, which didn't bother him.

Ike sat next to Marth, Link next to him, and Pit subsequently. The three swordsmen and the angel were an undividable group, unless Marth had a hair problem, then it was every man for themselves. But that didn't happen _too_ often.

"So, what should we do after this? Go practice? Show them around?" Pit leaned forward and snatched a bread roll.

"Why not a good game of truth or dare?" Ike suggested in a booming voice.

Just about everyone turned their heads towards look at the swordsman.

"Do you not remember what happened last time we played that?" King Dedede gave him a quizzical look.

"What happened?" Villager almost jumped out of his chair.

"Toon Link ended up being buried over night, Marth had to wear Peach's dress for a week, and we all found out that Sheik was really a guy… the hard way." Link answered.

"Hey, you guys didn't believe me, so I had to prove it." Sheik shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, you forgot how Kirby was almost baked into a cake!" Lucas said in an outburst.

"And Zelda had to give you the talk!" Ness laughed so hard he literally fell out of his chair.

"There are some things you cannot undo!" The boy ran away in a panic.

"Did you forget how badly Snake did because he wasn't allowed to wear his bandana?" Samus teased.

"How would you do in a battle without your power suit; not so good would you?" He retorted.

"I fight without it all the time. Plus, your bandana doesn't have a limitless supply of weaponry."

"Oh, and that one time-!" Popo began.

"Enough! Would you all settle down?" Master Hand commanded.

In an instant the mayhem stopped. Ike took another chicken leg and gestured with it. "How about tomorrow for a game?"

"Fine, as long as you don't kill them." Master Hand confirmed.

"Virginity loss dares it is." Captain Falcon mumbled, but it didn't escape Master Hand's incredible hearing.

"None of that either, we wouldn't want to embarrass the bounty huntress now would we?" Master joked, everyone laughing.

"Hey!" Samus pulled out her gun and aimed it at Capt. Falcon's head. "If you even suggest something like that again I'll make so you can't live up to those dares. Got it Douglas?"

Douglas whimpered a little bit.

"Now, why don't we get to know each other?" Master Hand pointed at Mario. "You start off.

Mario cleared his throat. "I am Mario. I mainly am a plumber, but I've been a doctor, a hotel manager, tennis player, golfer, soccer champion, a racer, party host, chef, and part time hero. Luigi here is my younger brother. I am one of the original founders." He gloated in his Italian accent.

"Why not you next?" He motioned towards Link, who was busy devouring a steak.

"Oh, yeah." He wiped his mouth. "My name is Link, and I am the hero of Hyrule and time. I am also one of the founders." He went back to eating the steak.

"You're up, princess." Master Hand commented at Samus, who gave him a plain look.

"I am Samus Aran, one of the founders here. I practically kill aliens for a living and save the universe simultaneously. You're welcome."

"You guys give the worst introductions. Anyways, Pit, you're enthusiastic enough."

"Hi! I'm Pit, an angel that serves under the goddess Palutena! I joined only last tournament, but I already like to call this place home. It is just great! I really hope you like this place as much as I do!" He said exuberantly.

"See! He knows how to introduce yourself."

"I'm sorry; maybe virgins just don't make good speeches." Samus rolled her eyes.

"I'm only fifteen! You are so mean sometimes!"

Ike laughed hysterically. "You are the girliest fifteen year old besides Martha here!"

"Really Ike? I'm your best friend and that's how you want to treat me? Unbelievable."

**Yay! Awkward dinner conversations! And yes, I really am going to make them play a round of truth or dare, and things will be even weirder, especially with the newcomers. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Diginity

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

Well, morning came and Ike dashed downstairs for breakfast. He was one of the first, so not much food was set out. He took an open jar of peanut butter and smeared it on a pancake. There was nothing more delicious than peanut butter pancakes in his mind, unless it also had Nutella. That is like heaven on a plate.

He sat down in the living room, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Zelda entered the kitchen, instantly noticing the missing pancake. "I believe that was _my_ pancake." She glared at him.

"Don't worry; you can dare me something devious later." He replied in an almost joyful tone.

"I will, trust me." She grinned and joined him on the couch.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Almost as happy as Pit I would say. It has been months since we've played truth or dare and I just love that game. All the secrets to be spilled, all the dignity to lose. It's like Wario on nacho night! Joyful and dangerous, and there is nothing silent about it."

"Do you always resort to Wario's flatulence as a simile for happiness?"

"A good lot of the time, yes."

Lil' Mac joined them to their surprise. "Um… hi there." He sat down on the couch next to theirs.

"Oh, hello there. It is nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. H-how are you?"

"You don't have to be nervous, we won't hurt you. All the brawling happens elsewhere, not in the mansion. And I am dandy."

"What a relief! I wasn't sure about it at all so I have been avoiding people." He slouched and sighed.

"Oh no! There are rules against brawls in the mansion."

"That was a good idea then considering just how violent some of the Smashers seemed last night."

"If you're referring to Samus, she is always rather harsh. She lost her parents at a young age, then her adopted family when she was twenty-one. Then her commander who was like a father to her. Also, a creature called a Metroid that was dear to her. To sum it up, she hasn't been able to cope with so many deaths."

"Who sets people up on dares that would kill them? I need to avoid them."

"The extreme people like Toon Link and Captain Falcon. Bowser will every once and a while but it's not something to worry about." Zelda took a sip of coffee.

"Thanks." He smiled and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee himself.

Snake entered the room, searched the pantry for something to eat, and then went over to the couches. "I can make extreme dares, that's why Meta Knight stopped playing the game."

"Is it? Are you going to play today?" Ike leaned forward in curiosity.

"I dared him to take off that silly mask and he freaked out. I also have dared Peach to jump off the roof to see if that skirt works as a parachute. Long story short, it does."

"That was so an excuse to look up her skirt!" Sheik appeared in a puff of smoke.

"If I remember you were the one looking up her skirt, not me. She's too girly and nice. It creeps me out."

"So you're saying you like females like Samus?" Zelda asked which was typically against her nature.

"Who says I'm referring to her? I know other woman besides people here, like Meryl."

"Who's Meryl?"

"None of your business."

"We'll just have to wait until later during truth or dare." Ike smirked.

"Hey, we should interrogate a specific person." Sheik suggested.

"Who though? One of the new people. How about Rosaline?" Link came from around the corner.

"Oh hello dear. How are you this wonderful morning?" Zelda tilted her head back to look at him.

"Not the romance crap again!" Sheik yelled.

"What about Mega Man?" Lil' Mac suggested.

"So the new guy is devious?" Ike asked.

"Maybe…"

Anyone's POV

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when everyone was awake and in the living room. Everyone formed a weak circle, but it was good enough for the event. Ike sat in the center, him asking the first question. Ike had said that he had picked his victim, but he wouldn't tell. Once everyone was situated and comfortable, Ike cleared his throat, ready to begin.

"Alright! For those of you that don't know, I'll be asking the first question. The person I ask or dare will be asking the next and so forth. Any questions?"

"What are the limits?" Ness wondered, leaning against the front of a couch.

"No dares that are intended to kill, and no dares to make people fornicate. Understand, Captain Falcon?"

"Who said I was?" He replied in his New Yorker accent.

"It's pretty obvious. Now, shall I begin?"

Everyone cheered and waited eagerly.

"Fox… truth or dare?" He turned to look at the furry.

"Dare!" He said bravely.

"I dare you to dress up as a woman and go around the city with Princess Peach."

Whispers went through the crowd. McCloud nodded his head in acceptance.

"Come to the center and ask away." Ike stepped over to Link.

"Who to ask, who to ask." Fox looked around, observing the crowd. "Mega Man! Truth or dare?"

The robot kid seemed stunned, but not too much not to reply. "Truth I guess."

"Do you still like Samus even though she isn't a robot?"

"What? Um… n-no. Not at all!"

"Don't know if I believe you or not, but I have to take it. You're up kid." He stepped to the side to let Mega Man into the center.

"I don't know who to choose. Um… Peach?" The boy stuttered.

"Truth."

"I've heard this theory that you are unfaithful to Mario? So, is it true?" A few whispers went around.

"I can do whatever I want! I _am_ the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." She flipped her hair arrogantly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Mega Man tilted his head to the side.

"One question only." She retorted.

Peach stepped into the circle, brushing her skirt off. "Zelda, truth or dare?"

The Hyrulian princess sighed, resting on her fist. "Dare." She replied blandly.

"Kiss Ike, I dare you."

"Excuse me? If you are unaware-."

"I am very aware that you are in a relationship. Now do it or I'll tell everyone your secret."

"Blackmail, really? You'll stoop that though?"

"Get to it or else!"

She took Ike's hand and kissed it as one noble does to another.

"There, done." Zelda had a sly smile on her face.

Pikachu's POV

He had recorded all the events that happened. Fox lived up to Ike's dare and wore a female attire, they never were certain about Peach's response, Zelda's cleverness was definitely going to be interesting, Link remembered to ask who Meryl was, Meta Knight ended up having to paint his mask with flowers, and many others dares and confessions were going to fill the paper.

Pikachu loved his job. He sat down in front of his computer and began to type (as best he could). He wrote the Peach theory first, as it seemed to be the most attention grabbing. He had taken pictures of Meta Knight and Fox in their silly costumes for the articles he would write.

Whilst he was writing, a great idea came to mind. He ran down the halls and into the female dorms. He knocked on Peach's door and waited. She opened and he pulled on her skirt in the direction of his room. She followed him gladly.

"What is it you need?" She asked in her high pitch voice.

"I just thought of a great idea! Since I am anonymous except for a few people knowing, I could get away with the matchmaking thing because I won't be caught. You could come up with the pairs and I'll write it. It will cause havoc and eventually people will spew their hidden love like Kirby eating a rotten potato."

"First off, gross! Love is nothing like vomit! And second, I like the idea. But you can't tell anyone that I'm assisting or I'm out of here. Okay?"

"I wasn't going to anyways. So, when should we start?"

"I'll start right now." She headed back to her room.

He laughed maniacally before heading to the kitchen for some ice cream.

Sheik's POV

Sheik watched Pikachu scamper into the kitchen from the nearest couch. It was noon, so it made sense that he was hungry. Even he himself was hungry. He went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. The mouse Pokémon dashed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you headed to so quickly? Don't you want to chat some?"

"I'm busy, and no. Unless you have some kind of secret information, then I don't want to talk."

"Sorry, I don't. See you later then."

There was a knock on the doors of the mansion, so he went to see who it was. He opened the door to find a tall, green-haired, white dress-wearing woman standing there.

"Hello there. Is this the Smash mansion?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Unless there is another mansion in Smash City that I don't know about then yeah, this is the place."

"Oh, well, then I'm at the right place. I am here for the next Smash Brothers tournament."

"Step right in then. I'll go let Master Hand know then."

She stepped inside, a little awe-struck by the beauty and size of the place.

"You can sit down, this might take a while."

"Thank you. And you are?"

"Sheik. I'm part of the Sheikah clan where I am from. So who are you?"

"Lady Palutena, goddess of light."

"Neat."

He began to walk off in the direction of Master Hand's office when he heard Pit's shrill voice.

"Lady Palutena!" He yelled, running across the living room and into the goddess' arms. "I am so glad to see you here! What are you doing? Has Medusa come back? Or Hades?"

"No, I am here for the Smash tournament. But I appreciate your enthusiasm to defeat evil."

"Really? You? Awesome!" He punched the air.

Sheik rolled his eyes and walked off. Along the way, he passed Lucario, exchanging hellos quickly. He also passed Captain Falcon, whom of which he mocked for the famous Falcon Punch. Once he reached Master Hands office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He shouted through the door.

"Hey, just thought I would let you know. We have a Lady Palutena here for the tournament."

"She arrived? I was hoping she would!"

"She is in the living room if you need her."

"I need her right away!" The massive hand floated off towards the designated room.

Sheik, now left alone, decided that it would be a 'good' idea to go through some files and see what other competitors there were for this year. All he could find so far was Greninja, some Pokémon, and…

"Pac Man! Why Pac Man? You could of brought back Roy, or Mewtwo, but Pak Man? Hell, I would have even settled for Majora the creepy kid!" He outburst, throwing the files onto the desk.

"Is something wrong?" Wolf, who had just been passing by, asked.

"Look at this! Pac Man is coming for the tournament."

He snatched the papers and held them an inch from his furry face. "That's awful. Why couldn't Krystal come?"

"Isn't Krystal Fox's girlfriend or wife or whatever?"

"Doesn't mean she isn't hot."

"True." He took the papers back. "Well, I guess we just have another person to beat up, throw in a bag, and launch into cyberspace."

Wolf walked out of the office. Sheik was alone once more and looked for the non-playable characters, mainly because he wanted to know his enemies, or assist trophies. All that was written down was the Yellow Devil from Mega Man and Ridley. He thought he might be an utter asshole and inform his friend of the opponent.

He took the phone off the desk and dialed Samus' number.

"This is Samus Aran, whom am I speaking to?"

"Sheik. I found a file that says your purple space dragon friend is coming back for next year's tournament, probably as an enemy. Just thought I would let you know. Bye!"

"Hey wait-!" He hung up the phone.

Now that he knew all he wanted to, he left the office. He made his way up to the roof top garden. This was where he typically would spend his free time. He found Lucario and Link conversing along with Pit showing Lady Palutena around. He took a spot next to his pal.

"Have you heard Pac Man is joining the brawl?"

"He is; lovely? I have always wanted to meet the fellow." Link responded.

"I should let you know that Samus is yelling and running around in the living room saying things like 'When I find that fucker I am going to rip off his limbs and put his head on a platter!'. What did you do to anger the huntress this time?" Lucario informed.

"She wouldn't hurt me _that_ badly. I'm sure she is just blowing off steam. I mean, if the murderer of my parents were to come to such a fun event like Smash Bros. I would be pretty pissed off."

"I think she would have preferred to learn that when the tournament begins rather than you telling her. And your parents were not massacred." The Hyrulian hero proposed.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. She never lives out those threats anyways."

The door to the garden flew open almost breaking. It was the famed hunter. "When I said I was going to kill you I meant it!" She ran at Sheik, and he ran from her. He ended up having to jump off the roof to escape her fury.

**Well, not as extreme of dares today. I may make another chapter with truth or dare where things become a lot more dramatic (especially because of Pikachu). Oh, and don't worry, Sheik won't be injured by Samus, but by gravity. Yay gravity!**


	4. Chapter 4: Devious Plans and New Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**Sorry for a longer wait than usual. I had to fly to the other side of the globe. I finally have the Internet again! Anyways, one review stated that the reader didn't like when people not in Smash Bros. are mentioned (same here), but I'm sorry. I am using Mona from Wario Ware just because I need a restaurant for them. If you find errors, let me know. Still suffering from jetlag, so this isn't my most accurate piece of work.**

Wolf's POV

He stepped outside of the mansion along with Snake and Captain Falcon. The three didn't typically spend their free time together, but everyone was busy doing their own thing. Plus, Captain Falcon had lost a bet, so he owed them lunch.

All of a sudden, Sheik fell a few feet from where they stood. He whimpered like a dog before limping off. He glared at anyone who passed him.

"What the-?" Captain Falcon began.

"Look up!" The three heard Pit's shrill voice yell.

The three looked up in unison. Next to fall was Samus, who wasn't in her power suit. Snake put in the most effort to catch her, and succeeded.

"Are you alright?" He asked the frightened huntress.

She opened her eyes. "Apparently so. Thanks…" Her face was as red as a Maxim Tomato, maybe redder.

"You're welcome."

"Um… could you put me down?"

"Oh, yeah."

He placed her on the ground and she ran back into the mansion.

"You saw that to?" Wolf nudged Captain Falcon.

"Just as much as you did."

"Hey, lover boy, are we going to go get lunch or are you going stand here and day dream?"

"Lunch sounds good." Snake joined his 'friends'.

"Jeez, if it starts raining smashers I'm going back inside before King Dedede falls."

The town was peaceful enough, except for the children smashers chasing poor Luigi around with water guns. Besides that, the town was at one of its most serene times ever. Falco was chatting with Red as usual, Zelda and Link were having a picnic (and of course, Kirby came along), Pokémon of all sorts were running around, presumably playing tag, and many of the newcomers were taking a tour led by Mario. The weather seemed better than usual; the sun was out, no clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day for a brawl, due to the newcomers though, no one was allowed to for at least three days.

The three decided on pizza for lunch, and they got it from the very best, Mona's Pizza. The only thing bad about the place was the fact that Wario would go there about 85% of the time. Luckily, today was one of the few days he wasn't there, and instead was eating at the mansion. Mario entered the shop with the newcomers, giving a short speech and letting Mona speak for a few moments.

Once they left the pizzeria, Wolf opened his mouth. "So, how about those newcomers? Don't they seem a little… wimpy?"

"I'm not fond of the selection. They certainly could have chosen better, but hey, the founders did pick them, so they must have some special attribute." Snake replied.

"One is a child that uses a butterfly net! A butterfly net!" Captain Falcon exaggerated.

"Actually, it is Master Hand that chooses the next brawlers, the founders only confirm the people after reviewing their history and what they do in their games. Otherwise, Master Hand is in charge and they really don't have much say. That is, unless they request people, like Falco was requested by Fox." The furry pilot corrected.

"Also, other factors come into play, like a game's popularity. Plus, if an entire realm request, Master Hand typically agrees. Like you for instance." Captain Falcon informed.

"Either way, we can all agree that this is not a good selection of people."

"You know what," Captain Falcon propped his feet up on the table. "I think we should cause a little trouble for them."

"What do you mean? We can't hurt them."

"No, no. If you didn't know, Roy from Fire Emblem was once a smasher, but he was removed because he started a little relationship with Zelda. There is a rule that says you're not supposed to be in a romantic relationship with people outside your own universe. We should set them up with some of the original players and they'll get kicked out by the tournanment after this for sure."

"Douglas, you are a mischievous person. But, who will be the victim? And just how will we do that?"

"Simple, put one of the newcomers life's in danger and someone will step up to safe them. Thus, they will fall in love. Logic."

"How do we know it will work?" Wolf got up and began pacing.

"We saw a perfect example today, didn't we Snake?"

"What?"

"You saved Samus; she kind of seemed a little love struck. It will have to work, trust me on this one."

"We are not going to push people off the mansion!" Wolf growled.

"I never said we would do that."

Wolf went over to the counter and paid Mona.

"You realize I just heard your whole plan, right?" Mona admitted.

He handed her another good handful of coins. "Keep that mouth of yours shut."

The three left and continued talking about their scheme.

Red's POV

Red now collected his Pokémon so they wouldn't arrive late for the party. He was hoping the rest of the newcomers would arrive today or tomorrow because it was becoming annoying listening to them talk about back home and how different this would be. Not really, considering the city was composed of different themes to make each smasher feel at home. Well, the newcomers apparently didn't know that yet.

As he walked back, Pikachu bounced across his path. "Where you going? Don't you want to go to the party? I'm sure something interesting will happen there."

"I'll be there, but I have to go somewhere first."

"Where?"

"Someone has arrived and I need to go pick them up and interview them along the way."

"Are you going to keep me asking questions or are you going to tell me who they are?"

"Someone! I'm running late, so bye!" The mouse Pokémon ran off.

"Oh well." He continued on his path.

Many other brawlers were already there, but some, like Ness and Toon Link, were running late. Because Red wasn't too early, he didn't have to help set up. He plopped down onto the couch along with Charizard (who almost lifted the couch), Ivysaur, and Squirtle. It was fun watching many people going from one side of the room to the other to hang up streamers or blow up balloons. Peach was ranting on and on to Kirby, who was just eating frosting, about all the controversy surrounding her.

"Hey do you think you could actually help for once?" Zelda confronted Red.

"Pass me some balloons; I could help with that easily."

She threw a package at him. He handed them to Squirtle. "You know what to do."

Squirtle filled all fifty balloons with water. Ivysaur carried them whilst Charizard tied them to the ceiling. Zelda looked up with approval. He just hoped no one would try to take one. Actually, that sounded hilarious, so he decided he would encourage it at the party.

After a while, all the brawlers had arrived, except Pikachu that is. Not many people cared anyways. He was too innocent not to be hiding something, or most of them thought that, if they didn't know about the gossip section in the newspaper anyways. He wondered who was so important for Pikachu to be missing what could be the best party and the ideal time for drama. Unless it was Pichu, Pikachu shouldn't have been in such a hurry. Then again, what did the Pokémon master know about the most famous Pokémon?

Red walked over to his usual friend group, ignoring anything else Zelda commanded.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering why those three are talking to each other all of a sudden even though they're rivals." Falco gestured over towards Douglas, Snake, and Wolf.

"Good question."

Luigi sulked into the mansion, soaked in water. Mario laughed along with the pranksters louder than Bowser's roar. Mario eventually fell onto the floor. Peach gave him an almost evil glare. Rosaline walked over to Luigi before cheering him up with a smile and a bright green cupcake with an "L" on the top.

Pikachu burst through the door. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome the one and only, the magnificent… Pac Man!"

The yellow circle walked in all bright and cheery. Mr. Game n' Watch ran over to Pac Man and shook his hand. He said a few beeps before Pac Man looked overjoyed and replied. The two continued their jolly conversation while Mario gave them a look of disproval.

"You don't have to be so mean Mario. Pac Man is probably a nice guy." Luigi said nervously to Mario.

"And you don't have to support them. Who are you for, me, your brother, or Pac Man, the one dimensional character?"

"Don't be so harsh. No one said that we don't like you anymore." Link requested.

"Well Luigi here thinks that Pac Man is better than yours truly." Mario stepped onto the coffee table.

"No, no! Not at all!"

"I don't know much about this Pac Man guy, but he probably is better than you personality wise, mister 'I'm so much better because I was the original Nintendo game'." Samus retorted, taking a sip of her drink.

"Shut it tin can! The only reason you're still around is because you're good looking, not skilled."

"I have heard more pleasing things come from Wario's ass!"

"No fighting! Please!" Kirby cried.

Pac Man looked down at the floor in sorrow.

"Hey, no worries, we all like you Pac Man! My name is Sonic; I'm from Sega. I am Mario's rival."

"Not a worthy one though." Mario stuck his nose in the air like a pompous jerk.

"And this is why I run away to Bowser." Peach mumbled.

"I heard that!" Pikachu yelled excitedly.

"Stop!" Master Hand shouted. "Mario, you are going to go back to your room. Everyone else, welcome your new opponent or friend kindly. Understood?"

"Yes Master Hand." All the fighters said in sync.

With that settled, many smashers greeted the newcomer. Some stayed and chatted about Mario, some about their own personal problems. After a few hours, everyone decided it was time to retire for the night. So, everyone headed back to his or her corridors and prepared for any surprises tomorrow had to bring.

**Beeps are words for Mr. Game n' Watch and Pac Man. Anyways, I would like to know which Smasher you would like to appear more often, and which you want me to avoid all together. Oh yeah, not many of the Smashers like Mario if you could tell. He ****_is_**** the mascot, has had over one hundred games, and is one of the most well known characters throughout gaming history. Plus, he put some of the best games in the shadows (no offense Mario fans).**


	5. Chapter 5: Last But Not Least

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

** Sorry for such a long wait, I've been busy with all this moving stuff. Anyways, I took a small trip down to the SSBU website, and I noticed an error. It is Rosalina, not Rosaline! Oops, you'll have to forgive me. Also, I greatly appreciate your feedback. It is fun to see what you people think and who your favorite characters are. Ah yes, I'm not so fond of Mario, so you don't have to worry, he won't be mentioned much. Well, I hope you enjoy this installment!**

Meta Knight's POV

Many Smashers, including Meta Knight, had fallen asleep in the living room due to the party not ending until two in the morning. It wasn't very long until Link came down for breakfast, disturbing the sleeping folk.

Meta Knight rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. He hobbled over to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He probably would take enough food for lunch and supper so he wouldn't have to make another appearance throughout the day. He mostly spent his time in his room or in the Halberd if it wasn't occupied by the brawls. He wasn't very social thus, he tried his hardest not to run into anyone throughout the day.

He pulled a plate of freshly made bacon off the counter, almost dropping the plate. He hopped up to the kitchen counter and ate quickly in hopes of not having to chat.

"Have you seen Zelda?" Link asked him.

He sighed, then replied: "No."

"Not at all? That is strange. I thought she would have been here, or at least that's where I last saw her."

"I'm sorry dear friend that you can't find her. Have you checked everywhere?"

"Here, the roof top garden, and the garden in the back of the mansion as well as her room."

"Check the supply closet, the plaza, and Marth's room."

"Pardon me?"

"She-." Meta Knight coughed. "He was the last person she talked with."

"Thank you." Link ran off.

Now he was alone which made him quiet pleased. He waddled off in the direction of his room. Red went in the opposite direction, Charizard high-fiving (wing five?) him, Kirby had at least twenty Pikmin following along with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and a few Waddle Dee. Luigi and Peach chatted as they walked towards the kitchen. Morning was now in full swing.

That was something everyone dreaded though. After a party, drama occurred more than brawls. Someone typically vandalized the mansion somehow, someone did something outrageously stupid, and everyone else that didn't fit into those categories either stayed sober or influenced people to do the stupid acts. Luckily, Meta Knight always managed to escape the foolishness or escape the party all together.

Once he entered his room, he turned on the TV and pulled up the list for the brawls. He only had two today, which was slightly disappointing to him. He figured he would work on his fighting technique in the meantime.

Greninja's POV

The Pokémon entered through the double doors. She looked around with a look of shock. Is this what she agreed to? She checked the address again. Unfortunately, this was the place. She stepped over a few Smashers, almost tripping on a little blonde boy.

"Hello?" She knew it was a stupid thing to say considering they all could have been murdered and the psychopath might still be there.

Someone in the kitchen turned around. "Hello there." She heard in her head.

"I suggest staying out of my head."

The aura-wielding Pokémon cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disturb you Greninja. I am Lucario."

"So I've heard. You are quiet famous back home."

"It seems pointless."

"I agree."

"What happened here?"

"There was a celebration last night for the newcomers. I'm afraid you missed it by five hours."

"That is fine."

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"That would be nice."

Lucario headed in the direction of the female dorms.

"Do you have any acquaintances here?"

"Yes, but not many. Plethoras of brawlers are children, adults that act like children, or are savage people. Why were you curious?"

"I wanted to know if there were any sane people here. What I've heard about this place doesn't give you the best impression."

"People over exaggerate stories though. Also, how would they know unless they are here to witness it themselves?"

"You have a valid point. Anyways, who are your friends? I have heard of many people from here, so you might not have to explain their whole life to me."

"I would have only given a summary." Lucario laughed. "Sheik, Zelda's alternate form, is sometimes a friend. He can be immature at times, but when he isn't, we tend to get along nicely. Next, I guess I would have to say Samus Aran. She is a very worthy opponent, but she is inclined to have a short temper. If I am with Sheik then I'll spend time with Solid Snake, but he is… well, Solid Snake."

"What do you mean he is just him? Is he just that weird?"

"Not weird, but… it is hard to explain."

"Alright. Is there anyone else?"

"Yes, Meta Knight; only if he is willing to spend time not by himself."

"Is that it?"

"Afraid so."

"What about other Pokémon like Jigglypuff or Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is always causing trouble and Jigglypuff is a nice Pokémon, but she plays around with children the majority of the time."

"Sounds like not many people are serious about this then."

"Some of the Smashers are only children; others are naturally programmed to be silly and playful, like Kirby for instance."

"I hope the brawlers take fighting more seriously than they do life, or this is going to be a long tournament."

"Here is your room. You are next to Wii Fit Trainer, so you most likely won't have any problems like holes punched through the walls or hearing the constant wrath of another. I hope you enjoy your room."

Greninja entered her room, astonished at how wonderful it seemed. There was a tree that she could hang from, a small pond in the corner, a good-sized window, and a small place for storage. She placed her few belongings on the ground and climbed up the tree. There was a bed in one corner, but the tree branch suits her much more.

** Too short of a chapter? I know it is, but I'm just too tired right now. I'm a little low on ideas, so please suggest something! Also, in chapter ten or twelve (I like to plan ahead) there will be another round of truth or dare. I would love to see what you guys think would work. This time, have them as extreme as you like; if death is possible in the act, say whether they die or not. Any other ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Yay, all the newcomers have arrived! I am not including the Mii character because it is almost as bad as an OC, which bother me so much when they don't really matter. Anyways, I bid you ado for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Women Are So Dramactic

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

** Well, I at least collected one or two ideas. Maybe my desktop will inspire me (I have a SSBB slide show playing). Anyways, HAPPY FORTH OF JULY (in the U.S.A. of course). Even if you are suffering from Hurricane Arthur, I hope your day isn't all depressing. I sincerely hope it won't last much longer. CURSE YOU WEATHER! I was given yet another wonderful idea for the story. I never participated in this event when I was younger, so I'm not so sure what people do or what games they play. What you ask? Just read and find out for yourself.**

Rosalina's POV

Almost a week had passed since she had arrived and she already was thoroughly enjoying it here. She had made various friends like Zelda and obviously Peach. She had been able to watch many brawls and even participate in a few. Of course, there were some negative things.

For instance, Samus didn't seem to like anyone, especially the newcomers. As much as Rosalina wanted to listen to Jigglypuff sing, people kept telling her not to. Zelda's alternate form, Sheik, was completely obnoxious. Marth was very flirty compared to his fellow Smashers. Not to mention, Lady Palutena was slightly arrogant, most definitely prideful. To add on to her troubles, Pikachu kept bothering everyone.

Only if there was a way for her to be able to socialize with more people without being bombarded. Maybe there was one. Rosalina gently sat down next to Zelda on the green couch in the living room.

"Zelda, tell me, do you know any way that us few female brawlers could get to know each other besides on the battle field?"

The Hyrulian princess turned toward her friend. "We could all go for dinner. Well, Wii Fit Trainer in allergic to fish, so no seafood. Jigglypuff is the main reason why we cannot have spicy food in the mansion. I myself cannot handle extremely bitter things. Finding somewhere for all of us to eat is too much of a challenge unless you cook dinner for us, but I doubt you'll do that."

"Is there anything besides that that doesn't require me to slave away all day?"

"You could have a tea party; Jigglypuff does all the time."

"True, but I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to convince Samus to join as at a tea party."

"You really want to get to know Samus? She is certainly different… not necessarily in a good way."

"Yes, she is short tempered, has more courage than every Smasher combined, and has a very unique personality, but I think she would be an interesting person past all of that negative stuff."

"What is negative about courage?"

"Let me rephrase; she is manlier than every Smasher her and she is a woman."

"What does courage have to do with masculinity?"

"Quiet a lot if you think about it."

"You have a matchless way of thinking."

"You're getting off track. Anyways, any other plans?"

"I'm afraid not. Why don't you go to Peach, she is the epitome of girly?"

"Thank you for your time then." Rosalina concluded.

She strolled off in the direction of the frilly pink princess. Luma and Kirby were off playing in the garden, Wii Fit Trainer was giving yoga lessons to a few of the Smashers, and the children were playing hide-and-seek.

Peach was in her own room, sewing doilies for place mats.

"Hello Peach, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh no, not at all."

"Zelda sent me here. She said you would be better fit for finding the solution."

"What is the problem?"

"I was thinking that we should have some kind of get together."

"Between who? Us royal brawlers?"

"I need to find some way for us female brawlers to get to know each other a little more."

"Well, you'll have to be more specific."

"I want to have more friends than just you and Zelda."

"Of course, you could throw a slumber party."

"A slumber party? Isn't that a little childish?"

"It's that or nothing!"

"You don't have to escalate into a firing ball of rage!"

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I have seventeen doilies to make and then I have to work on something else."

"Something else? Maybe I could help."

"No, no. You can't help me with it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! Now are you going to sit here and ask questions or prepare your stupid little slumber party?"

Rosalina left quickly. If there was one thing everyone had learned is that you do not, for any reason whatsoever, enrage Princess Peach. On various occasions, Smashers had been severely injured by her. That is one of the many reasons Master Hand had the princess go to therapy.

Marth's POV

Marth combed through his hair with his fingers whilst watching a brawl, not as if he was paying attention. It was between Link and Ike, one they did just for fun. Marth would rather keep himself out of such foolish things.

The princess- *cough*- prince never liked to brawl for fun. Unless something like glory or money was involved, he kept his royal goods off the battlefield. He had to fight too much for his taste back home, so why waste time here. Fighting definitely wasn't one of the reasons he stayed here.

Marth was too lost in his own thoughts to notice that the brawl had ended. Link had still been searching for his vengeance since the party. The prince had had to be extremely careful not to be killed by his 'friend'.

Marth felt something tap his shoulder. "Yes?" He turned around.

It was the hero of time ready to attack. "You can't run now!"

Despite that, Marth hopped over a few seats to get to a row not so close to Link. "Look," he tried to reason. "It's all a misunderstanding. I may have kissed Zelda but I was completely influenced by alcohol. Please don't kill me!"

"I never said I was going to kill you." Link sheathed his sword. He jumped down to where Marth was standing.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Link delivered a kick to Marth's stomach that sent him flying. He ended up at the bottom of the theatre. "Zelda is my girlfriend! Next time I'll kill you, this time was just a warning!" He dashed out of the theatre before Ike entered.

"Damn it Marth! What happened to you?" Ike dashed down to where his friend laid down.

"Link happened." He mumbled.

Ike pulled him off the ground. "You are such an idiot! Why did he do this?"

"I accidently kissed Zelda."

Ike slapped him, making him fall back over. "You are such an asshole! Who in their right mind would do that? You know the rules. Only people in your universe, not just anyone you like. Remember Roy?"

"Of course I remember Roy! The pathetic boy made many mistakes."

"And you've made just as many! Now come on, I think your arm is broken."

"What makes you say that?"

Ike punched Marth's limp arm.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!"

"Do you want a broken arm because you're stubborn or do you want it to heal so you can go do more important things?"

"Alright, alright."

"Besides, I think you would prefer not to have a broken arm around your people."

"I don't rule the brawlers as nice as that sounds."

"No, no. A few are going to visiting next week."

"Who? My brother, Shiida? Tell me."

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

The two walked down to the infirmary in the mansion. Luckily, his arm wasn't broken, but fractured. At least it wouldn't take as long to heal. Also, it meant he couldn't brawl, which pleased him very much.

After Dr. Mario (who was allowed to stay for that sole purpose) patched up his arm, he went to the living room to chat with his fellow brawlers. He sat down on the bright orange couch, Ike sitting next to him. He slouched to the point where he was almost laying down. He typically sat up all prim and proper, but today had been so 'tiresome' for him.

Across from the two were Rosalina and Zelda who were discussing plans for something. Sheik, Snake, Lucario and Samus were all sitting on the red couch, apparently teasing each other. Peach was in the kitchen making supper for everyone (as usual). Kirby was sitting on the island in the kitchen, same as always. Olimar came through the living room, him and his Pikmin holding various packages and letters.

"Mail for everyone!" Olimar yelled. "Three letters and a package for Mario!"

A purple Pikmin waddled over to Mario, handing him the mail.

"A package for Luigi!" Olimar gave him the box.

"Four for Princess Toadstool." Peach seized the gifts quickly.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Five for the hero of time!" Link took them from him.

"Sixteen letters for her royal highness." Olimar bowed before presenting the letters.

"Thank you, here is something for you." Zelda handed him twenty-five coins.

"Next, two letters and a package for Ms. Aran." A little, red-eyed, white Pikmin walked over to her, mail in hand.

As Olimar continued, Marth began to feel hungry.

"Samus, who you be as kind as to make me a sandwich." Marth requested since she was already in the kitchen.

"Get your royal ass over here and make me a sandwich!" She yelled back at him.

Sarcasm or not, he went over and made her a sandwich as well as one for himself. One thing Marth had learned over the years was that you never disappoint or anger her when she was hungry. Then again, he had learned not to anger any woman there when they're hungry.

"She is evil." Marth said after taking his seat next to Ike.

"Not evil, just not liking you telling her what to do. She doesn't take instructions from you, especially considering that she is more masculine than you are."

"Pardon me? I'm certain she doesn't have a successful son."

"Doesn't prove much."

**YAY! I decided that the girly sleep over thing will be next time for one sole reason. I am way too distracted with my other fan fiction right now. So, what should they do at the slumber party? I'm guessing because females like drama (and everyone knows it's true) they are going to have to play truth or dare and cause a whole bunch of trouble. Give me ideas people! I NEED YOUR HELP CITIZENS OF THE FAN FICTION COMMUNITY! IT IS URGENT! WITHOUT YOU I CANNOT CONTINUE! Anyways, please review and leave your ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7:Ladies Day Off Without Marth

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**First off, I would like to thank **AmethystsDiamondsSparklyStuff **for the idea for the female Smashers to have a slumber party and various things they will converse about. Next, my chapters are a little shorter than when I began (by about 400-600 words), but I will most definitely make longer chapters in the future. Oh, this chapter is in the female brawlers' perspectives because we're focusing on their sleep over. Pikachu is the only exception for this one.**

Lady Palutena's POV

The goddess woke up to the wonderful glow of the morning sun. She stretched her arms out, and then got out of bed. She turned on the TV to check the matches of the day, mainly to see if there were any she wanted to watch. She went on with her morning routine of combing her hair, putting on her usual attire, and decorating herself with her signature charms.

She headed down for breakfast as always. Peach was already in the kitchen making a very nice breakfast. Peach had made at least forty-one sunny-side-up eggs, at least a thousand pieces of bacon (she hoped it was that many), and two pieces of toast for every person. She must have had to wake up at five in the morning to have made all of this. Everyone knew that Peach always slept in until seven-thirty, never any less sleep did she deem appropriate for her royal self.

"Oh, good morning Lady Palutena!" Peach said in her high pitch voice.

"Yes, a lovely morning indeed. But, why did you make breakfast for everyone?" Palutena took a seat the kitchen island.

"I didn't make breakfast for everyone; Wario for instance doesn't even wake up until eleven in the afternoon."

"Why did you make breakfast? You never do."

Peach passed her a plate and a cup of coffee. "Today is a great day though."

"Is it a holiday? Did I miss a memo?"

"Nope! Today, ladies get the day off!"

"What about the majority of the Smashers, A.K.A. the boys?"

"They get the day off next Friday."

"So there isn't anything going on today? Nothing at all?"

"Well, Rosalina and I have planned a slumber party."

"A slumber party? Isn't that for children?"

"Be quiet! Either way, it is a way for us to bond and get to know each other more."

"I guess you're going to force me to go, aren't you?"

"You don't have to go," Peach dropped her head and said in a sad tone. "… but we would love it if you did."

"My schedule is clear, so I guess it can't hurt."

"Alright then! I'll let her know you're coming!"

Palutena enjoyed the rest of her breakfast in silence. Of course, she would want to take with them; she just doesn't want to be seen as one of those girly girls. She is the goddess of light, and if she were rumored to be a girly girl, all the gods and goddesses would hear about it, no doubt about it. She went and sat in the garden once she finished her meal and tried to relax, which was surprisingly hard. Maybe a hot spring would help.

Jigglypuff's POV

Jigglypuff, who was also in the garden, was drinking a nice cup of tea. She had already eaten breakfast, so she decided to spend her time outside in the warm of the morning sun. Kirby was chasing some Pikmin around, Zelda sat on a nearby bench chatting with, big surprise, Link, and Lucario was meditating with Greninja. Everything was so quiet and calming, you could almost fall asleep.

Rosalina and Luma ran up to Jigglypuff, startling her to the point where she fell out of her chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rosalina placed the puffball back on her chair. "Well, since we don't have anything to do today, I was thinking of having you come over for a little slumber party tonight. Does that sound fun?"

Jigglypuff nodded her head in excitement. "It sounds just lovely!" She replied in her light, airy voice.

"I will see you at eight o'clock tonight then, okay?"

"Alright!"

She settled herself down back in her previous position. Luckily, she hadn't planned anything for today, so she didn't have to worry. She wondered what it would be like. She had never been to a slumber party, only thousands of tea parties. She wasn't sure who would be there, and in her mind, that was a good thing. There was nothing in the world that could make her happier than a surprise.

Kirby came over after becoming exhausted. He hopped up onto the chair that was next to hers. He stared at her cup of tea for a long time. After a while, she gave it to him. He drank it, and then accidently ate the cup. Jigglypuff sighed and went inside.

Peach's POV

Hours had passed and Peach was already feeling tired; how would she last past nine? She went limp once in front of her bed. She stood up after a minute and sighed. She turned on the coffee maker in her room and changed into her pajamas. It was going to be a long night. She heard a knock on her door. Oh, joy.

"Yes?" She said kindly.

"Hello there!" Zelda replied with pep in her voice.

"You're the first person here. Congratulations."

"You sound awful. Are you feeling alright?"

"One princess can only take so much annoy- I mean wonderful plumber. Not to mention, I had to go around the mansion and find people all day, so I am tired."

"Sorry for such a terrible day."

"Are you going to come in or stand out there?"

The Hyrulian princess stepped inside, bringing her giant, fluffy pillow and sleeping bag with her. She sat down on the small pink stool in front of the vanity. The two chatted about small things like beauty whilst waiting for others to arrive. After an hour, everyone arrived, except Wii Fit Trainer (because she was out of town), and Samus. Of course, the girls were not going to let it slide this time.

They all marched down the hall to her room. Peach knocked on the door as hard as she could.

"What, do you need me to go kick some turtle's ass or destroy some dark lord?" Samus gave them a sarcastic look.

"You know exactly why we're here." The princess crossed her arms.

"Not really."

"You are not going to be absent again!"

"What are you going to do, drag me out of my room?"

The women looked at each other. Peach grabbed her arm, Rosalina the other and the rest helped pull her out of her room.

"What the hell?" She tried to break free of their demon-like grasp.

"You are coming with us whether you like it or not!" Zelda yelled at her.

"That's not fair! The only difference between us and the guys is a-!"

"We know that! Now come on!"

"Would anyone care to help?" The bounty hunter yelled at the bystanders.

"Why are you so heavy?"

"Hey! I am over six feet, what did you expect?"

"Fine then." The kidnappers let go, making her fly forward.

They picked her up and ran back to Peach's room. Once they arrived, they placed her on the floor and locked the door.

"This is kidnapping! Let me out!" She ran to the door.

"Nope. You're staying here."

"Fine." She grunted. "As long as you don't touch my face, or genitalia."

"Gross!"They all said in unison.

"What do you think is going to happen? Have you ever been to a slumber party?" Rosalina asked.

"No, I grew up all by myself! Why would I have done that?"

"Whatever! Can we please just start with something?" Peach hollered.

"Peach, I dare you to make out with Bowser in the living room tomorrow!" Jigglypuff yelled unexpectedly.

"So we're playing truth or dare now?" Zelda asked exuberantly.

"It's better than just fighting with Ms. Forever Alone over here." Rosalina commented.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for."

"Do you accept you dare or not?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Alright." The princess replied in a not so cheery tone.

"Now you go." Jigglypuff demanded.

"Zelda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like kissing Marth?"

"How should I know, I was drunk. Am I supposed to remember?"

"Don't you have an eidetic memory?" Samus recalled.

"It was a mediocre kiss, but nothing like Link."

"You ask now Zelda." Peach motioned her to the center of the room.

"Alright, Lady Palutena, you know the question."

"Truth!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Do you like anyone here in a romantic sense?"

"The obvious answer is as obvious as the question, not at all." Palutena went to the center of the room. "Samus, truth or dare?"

"You guys are all wimps, constantly picking truth as your answer. Why not a dare."

"Alright," Palutena gave an almost evil smile. "I dare you to kiss Snake."

"What?" Samus yelled louder than a cannon blast. "Where did you get that idea?"

"When he saved you from hitting the ground after I pushed you off the roof."

"That doesn't mean anything! So what, he saved me. Pit saved you, doesn't mean I go around telling people you love him."

"He is fifteen, why would I love him?"

"Why would I love David?"

"His name is David?"

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?"

"How did you know?"

"He told me, that's how."

"You're the only one that knows that out of us."

"Still doesn't mean anything!"

"On the positive side, at least you don't have to kiss someone like Little Mac." Zelda pointed out.

Pikachu's POV

From inside the air vent, Pikachu wrote hastily in his notepad. Pikachu was trying his hardest not to laugh at them, but that was incredibly hard because they were making absolute fools of themselves. Well, Pikachu was going to have to spend his time in the living room and stalking Samus. Only if he had assistance. Only if…

**Will Pikachu get helpers? Will Peach ever admit that she is tired of Mario? Will Samus live up to her dare? Will I stop saying 'will'? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Apparently There Are More

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**Hello again my dear readers! Well, turns out that cherry Fanta doesn't destroy your computer. So, I am back with another installment of the story. First off, what did you guys think of the last chapter? I need to know! I don't need to, but it would help. Ah, and I noticed that the shortest chapter I wrote had the most views and visitors besides Chapter 1. Do you like shorter chapters?**

** I previously stated that the Mii is as bad as an OC. Let me rephrase: I don't feel like putting in the Mii because people will either a) consider it a self-insert b) want me to put theirs in. There is no official Mii, so I'm not dealing with it. Second, I would greatly appreciate if you don't suggest something twice if I denied it once. Anyways, onward!**

Pikachu's POV

Pikachu was eager for Peach and Samus to complete their dares, but neither had, and they didn't seem like they were going to anytime soon; that or he had missed them both. Hopefully, not the latter option. Only if he could have help. But whom could he trust with such an important job? Someone that isn't smart enough to catch on, but not overly 'slow in the mind'. Someone that could keep a secret.

Pikachu knew just who would fit the job. He ran into the garden, which was swarming with nobility for their afternoon tea and consensus. He had to be quick if he didn't want anyone catching on. He dashed over to where the Pikmin patch was, and plucked eight out of the ground.

The Pikmin looked up at him. One was blue and almost fell over because of the size of its head, one was red and was doodling in the dirt, and one of the yellow ones was banging his head on the ground for no apparent reason. The other five just stared at him with a lingering curiosity. The seven sane ones would have to do; the head-smashing Pikmin might have to be left at the base (A.K.A. Pikachu's room).

As Pikachu hopped off, Pikmin following, he and his henchmen went unnoticed. Except for Smashy here, who was still smashing his head on the ground as he walked. Pikachu hoped that they would be easy to train. He had seen Olimar teach them new things, and they seemed to understand, but it could have just been the fact that Olimar was teaching them.

Once he reached his room, he pulled out some paper stripes and a few ribbons. He looked at the first Pikmin. The first one liked to doodle. He etched the word 'Penny' into the tag. Next, the big headed blue one, so he named it Bob. Two red ones looked identical, so he called one Mary and the other Sue. The yellow one that kept hitting his head was Smashy. He named the last three Joey, Josephine, and Hanz; they didn't oppose any special traits really.

Anyways, with their identification out of the way, he could begin their training. What to start with though?

Olimar's POV

Olimar continued with his daily routine of eating breakfast, taking a walk around the mansion, and then going to the garden to harvest his Pikmin. One problem though, half of them were gone. All Olimar could think of was something (*cough* Kirby) ate them mistaking them for vegetables, they wondered off somehow, or they were stolen. This was very bad.

Olimar ran around, panicking. After about ten minutes of that, he calmed down and thought of where they could be. First, he checked the kitchen. Then he looked under every couch, in every cushion, and around every decoration. He went to his room just in case they had managed to get up to the fourth floor by themselves.

He headed back downstairs with no luck. Just as he arrived on the second floor, he saw one dash around the corner. He ran after it to find no one and nothing except the open door to Pikachu's room. He peared inside of the room, a bright screen catching his eye. He tiptoed inside to find an open laptop with… the gossip column. That certainly was surprising. Why would a Pikmin venture over here? Had Pikachu taken some to help him gather information?

"Hey, what are you doing in Pikachu's room?" Falco called out.

"Looking for my Pikmin."

"I doubt they're in there. Whatcha' got there?" Falco walked over to Olimar.

"I don't know, I just found it."

"Sure, sure you 'just found it'. That's what they all say." Falco picked him up by the collar. "You're going to be in some deep, deep shit my friend." He grabbed the computer.

"It's not mine, I swear! It belongs to Pikachu!"

"Yeah, and sometimes Peach will switch rooms with Zelda- doesn't mean that that becomes her room, now does it? You think you can just blame little ol' Pikachu, not like he did anything to you."

"Actually, he stole my Pikmin."

"Can it already. I caught you and you know I did."

Olimar knew it was going to be a long_, long_ day.

The Living Room's POV

Peach paced, Zelda worried, Samus hid in the kitchen, Marth ached, Link scouted, and everyone else was doing the same thing as usual. The villains were watching their usual anime, sitting on three out of five couches. Pikachu dashed by with his Pikmin following, or most of them (Smashy falling behind). Kirby was eating a container of ice cream. Pit ran through the living room, spinning and singing a jolly tune. Toon Link and Ness had perfectly placed a banana peel there in his path. The angel slipped and slid through the doors right as someone stepped inside.

"What are you doing looking up my skirt?" The blue haired warrior asked.

"I slipped from a banana peel." Pit replied nervously.

"Well get up and stop staring at me you little pervert!"

The winged boy ran off and out of the living room.

"Calm down Lucina. The boy slipped, a simple error." Robin told her.

"Nonetheless."

"You're more than a little late." Master Hand rushed through the room.

"Sorry, we came across a little… trouble on our path." Lucina comfortably placed her hand on the sheath for her sword.

"Problem or not you'll have a lot of work to do. For now though, I would like you to go and rest. Ike, please take Robin and Lucina to their rooms."

"Certainly." Ike came from across the room. "It's nice to meet you at last." He nodded his head.

"As to you."

**Now I have to add two more rooms to my (previously complete) Smash Mansion on Minecraft! I just found out about them today, so I had to add them. We will return to Olimar's dilemma next chapter. I'm seeing if the short chapter thing will work for higher views, so that's why it is short. Same as always, please leave a review or critique. I'm open to (most) suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9: More Than Just Broken Bones

**Disclaimer: I own no content. Everything (except the plot, of course) belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory Inc., Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK inc., INTELLEGENT SYSTEMS, SEGA, CAPCOM CO., and BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.**

**I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long! I was without the Internet for the past few days, so I wasn't able to update. Please forgive me! Anyways, now I am all settled and comfortable in the setting of my own home, so posting chapters should be more frequent (that was a horribly worded sentence), unless I'm playing Super Smash Bros. If you were kind and posted a review with a suggestion, critique, or question (or if I just feel like it), I will reply as soon as possible. Same thing with private messages, I'll get back to you. I would love if you shoved ideas into my brain, not that I am lacking them; I just love to see how other people think. *gets uncomfortably close to your face* Just kidding.**

Master Hand's POV

The hand sighed and slouched in his chair. How troubled he was; the new smasher's being shy and bothered by the veterans, particularly Bowser. Bowser sat in a chair next to Ganondorf outside his office; they destroyed the TV over an anime. Link was in trouble, for one of the first times, for trying to murder Marth again. Master Hand often felt like a principal of a high school rather than the 'boss' of the Smashers.

Olimar was currently in his office, Falco still holding him by the collar. "I saw him writing that stupid gossip column thing for the newspaper."

"Not at all! I was-." Olimar tried to explain.

"Falco, I don't see why you dragged him here when I have more important things to be dealing with."

"The gossipy thing violates our privacy!"

"That _thing_ also makes the newspaper very interesting for the readers. Besides, there isn't anything truly wrong here. Olimar, you are free to go."

"Thank you." He brushed himself off and glared at Falco. "As I was trying to say, it was Pikachu who wrote it. I saw a Pikmin leave his room, so I went in to see if they were there. I saw the computer and examined its contents."

"Pikachu? Now that is a whole different story."

"How, might I ask?" Falco placed a hand on his hip.

"Pikachu has been doing some other things that have been bothersome to the rest of the Smashers."

"Alright then," Falco sighed. "I'll be seeing you around then."

"I guess so."

Pikachu's POV

The mouse Pokémon ran for his life from almost every brawler. He jumped over the hedges and dashed over to the town plaza where he was greeted with the rest of the fighters. He was about to end peacefully and turn himself in or he was about to meet a certain death. Whichever it was, he wasn't going to like the result.

"Look, whatever I did I'm sure isn't all that bad."

"We all know that you have been writing the gossip column, and we are here to seek revenge." Marth yelled.

"I didn't do anything to you though, so why do you want to kill me?"

"That is beside the point! You have exploited our lives and we are going to bash your face in for it. By the way, I didn't kiss Snake last week; I sucker punched him square in the nose." Samus hissed.

"And I did not 'thoroughly enjoy' my dare!" Peach barked.

"I'm not addicted to drinking chocolate milk." Meta Knight swung his cape around, the motion full of pride.

"I never wrote Martha on Marth's door… but now that I think of it." Toon Link admitted.

"You are a lying sparkly mouse!" Mario called out.

"Seize him!" Ike hollered.

The last thing the 'sparkle mouse' knew was that he had over a hundred fists coming at his frail body.

Luigi's POV

Master Hand entered the living room, newspaper in hand. "The Hundred-Handed Smashers Go Ballistic…" Master Hand read aloud. "You've drawn all possible attention to the mansion, congrats. So we can say nothing was edited in the photo to make you all look more attractive, we are having your designs changed and your lovely collection of outfits burned so you can have different pallet swaps."

A few of the brawlers looked excited, some didn't seem to care, and others were agitated beyond comparison. They all walked out of the mansion, entering the buses in no specific order. The drive wasn't too long, thank goodness, for some of them were becoming rambunctious. Once they arrived, they all stepped out, looking around at the three buildings.

"On the far left," Master Hand started. "We have the first stop, your physical appearance. You might become taller, shorter, plumper, thinner, bustier, etc. In the center, we have the tailors, making your gorgeous outfits even lovelier. Last, you have your final touchups done to complete your look. Don't complain, don't become violent and angry towards the people, and last but not least, everyone better come out of that second building with clothes on or there will be an issue. Have fun."

Everyone entered the first building, Mario (no surprise) getting in first. After that, it was a mess of trying to get everyone into a straight line without someone hurdling their way to the front. Almost everyone came out looking better, some people staying the same, or in Wario's case, looking worse. Next was the fitting. They weren't as rowdy when it came to that, but some people were still feeling entitled to going first. After finishing in the last complex, everyone came out looking stunning.

The princesses complemented each other (including Marth), the heroic characters made sure their attire was protective enough, many of them made sure they were still able to move with amazing agility, and some of the brawlers acted as though they had a lust for themselves after seeing the changes.

Luigi felt a little odd, keeping an almost identical appearance to the one before. Of course, Mario bragged about how much better he looked despite his lack of change as well. He shuffled back to the buses, taking his previous seat. He watched some of the fighters mess around, some already brawling. Only if he had enough friends to lead a life like that.

Something tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you look very nice Luigi." Princess Rosalina said, her voice incredibly cheery.

"Th-thank you." He replied nervously. "You look very pretty today. Not that you don't look pretty everyday, which you do."

"Why thank you. May I take a seat?"

"No one was sitting in it anyways." He sighed, remembering how lonely he was.

"What's the matter?"

"People always admire Mario for being, well, Mario. Nobody ever pays attention to Weegie."

"Well, I think you are just as good as Mario. You're nice, funny, and sweet; Mario is a bully, and I think he needs a reality check. He is letting all this fame get to his head."

"You're too kind princess."

"Come one Rosalina- some of the boys are going to start fighting!" Peach stuck her head in.

"Alright," She sighed. "I guess I'll see you soon. But for now, good bye." She kissed the plumber on the cheek and left the bus.

"Mama mia…" His face turned red and he sank into his chair.

**What? That's it? No, that can't be! I'm sorry to let you down with such a short chapter after two weeks or so. Man, you must really hate me. I would make it longer but I am preoccupied with the continuation of my other fan fiction, ** s/10467619/1/A-Small-Universe

**Someone some time ago suggested that I have Rosalina and Luigi as a couple, and I agree with that. I typically don't think about Luigi, such a lonesome character. Well, he gets the fairest one of them all! I keep having people suggest Samus x Little Mac. Too bad, so sad. Samus is roughly twenty five, Little Mac is seventeen. It is gross beyond comparison in my opinion. So please, for my sanity, STOP SUGGESTING IT! Besides, I already have in mind someone she would love, but that's for another day and another fan fiction.**

**Well, that's all for today! Please leave a review and most suggestions are welcomed! **


End file.
